User blog:Incorrect3/Mod Request
(Okay, well, I never thought I'd see myself doing this lol. I would've done this on the chat mod requests page, but I couldn't find it by searching on the wiki, so I'm just doing it here. I'll just stick to the normal format, or what I can remember from it) 'Position Requesting-' Chat Mod 'User Requesting- 'Incorrect3 'Reasoning-' Well, a while back I requested to be chat mod (I believe over 6 months ago) and I was given the response that it would occur down the road and when I hit over 400 edits. Well, it's certainly been a while, and I have over 1,000 edits at this point, so I decided I'd try my luck again. I'm very active on the wiki, normally editing once a day, and I help out new users whenever they ask. I believe I'm pretty well liked on the wiki, and I haven't had many quarells with any of the long lasting or regular users of the wiki. I've made a lot of friends here, and I've also helped the wiki in numerous ways, such as when I created the New Writer Guidelines and requested a Hall of Fame for the wiki. I also will be assisting in the creation of the Hall of Fame, that is, once I get word from Cyber. Although I may seem harsh to many people, that's just how I am in my reviews, and my harshness is there to show I don't sugarcoat things, and it's all in the hopes that the writers I critique will benefit from my brutally honest criticism. I've stopped many a vandal here, and even stalled out and eventually got Griff, who most likely would've been a huge threat to the wiki once again, banned when he attempted an attack here. I've been given the honor of being a judge in the Mindfuck competition, and normally am an active voter in CPoTM/Year. I also regularly contribute in all the SOG Staff Meetings and bring up things that I would like to see change. Also, being that I'm on the wiki a lot throughout the day, I come across many a shitpasta, and it'd be much easier for me to just be able to mark those pastas as Needs Work, instead of having to peg them with Pending Review instead. Once again, I've read all the rules to the wiki, and I don't believe I've broken any except for making my first contribution when I was slightly underage. Many of the chat mods/admins aren't always on or active, so I think it would be great if I was chat mod so that I could be there when others aren't and hopefully stop vandals, plagarizers, etc. at a much faster rate. Overall, if I'm not deemed as chat mod material, I understand, but I just want to helpt the wiki out as much as I can, and being promoted chat mod is likely the best step in doing so. (Also, the star next to people's names are pretty cool in chat...) Category:Blog posts